The Epithelial Cell Culture Core (ECCC) remains a critical component of the Cystic Fibrosis (CF) Research Core Center. It provides and maintains facilities for in vitro experimentation by 10 "on-site" as well as several "off-site" investigators. It is the central clearinghouse for distribution of normal and CF lung tissue and concentrates expertise in the isolation of primary human airway cultures, preparation of culture media, and cryopreservation of cells. It is the source of culture media for most of the center investigators and provides some cell culture related consumables (such as pipets, centrifuge tubes and cultureware) to investigators. Core personnel are responsible for quality control within the facility and they perform periodic screening of cell lines for contamination by mycoplasma and recombinant retrovirus. Results of quality control surveillance within the facility are tracked in an expanding computer database. The goal of the ECCC is to insure that CF investigators can culture cells in as cost-effective and efficient manner as possible. The centralized facility minimizes equipment costs and maximizes the utilization of each piece of shared equipment. Bulk purchasing of consumables and media reagents develop additional economies of scale. Concentration of expertise in commonly required techniques in the hands of core personnel is a major factor in saving time, money, and enhancing quality. Besides the economic and quality control benefits, the core promotes investigator interchange and training which benefits the center as a whole. Investigators cooperate in making decisions which affect the center, such as distribution of scarce resources. The ECCC is closely tied to the Morphology, Cell Physiology, and Inflammatory Mediator Cores because the provision of cultured cells and the characterization of cellular structure and function are interdependent. Thus the ECCC supports the work of center investigators in many ways.